The present invention relates to a board game. More particularly, the present invention relates to a board game for simulating the play of golf.
A number of games that attempt to simulate the play of golf have been devised. In these golf simulation games, advancement of a golf ball is typically determined by activating a chance means, such as, for example, a plurality of dice. Some of these simulation games further require that the player consult accompanying charts in order to determine the outcome of a simulated golf shot.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,967 to Murphy et al., discloses a golf simulation game wherein advancement of a golf ball is determined by simply activating a chance means. Different dice are employed to determine the outcomes for the first, second, third, and fourth shots of each hole and also for putting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,077, to Brewster et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,218 to LaRocca, each disclose golf simulation games wherein advancement of a golf ball is determined by activating a chance means and consulting an accompanying chart.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,460 to Barbiaux et al., also discloses a golf simulation game wherein advancement of a golf ball is determined by activating a chance means. In this game, the distance of a simulated golf shot is determined by rolling a set of dice and consulting a chart, and the direction of a simulated golf shot is determined by rolling a single die and consulting a direction indicating gauge.
It therefore remains desirable to make a more entertaining golf simulation board game wherein the outcome of a simulated shot is not determined simply through the activation of a chance means.
In addition, it is desirable to make a golf simulation board game that is capable of reproducing topographical situations commonly encountered on a golf course and that requires a player to determine the amount of risk that the player may be willing to assume in executing each simulated golf shot.
It is also desirable to produce a golf simulation board game that introduces. strategic decisions that, in addition to the activation of a chance means, affect the outcome of a simulated golf shot.
The present invention provides an improved golf simulation board game wherein the outcome of a simulated shot is not determined solely through the activation of a chance means.
The present invention also provides an improved golf simulation board game that reproduces the various topographic situations commonly encountered on a golf course and that requires a player to determine the amount of risk that the player may be willing to assume in executing each simulated golf shot.
The present invention further provides an improved golf simulation board game that introduces strategic decisions that, in addition to the activation of a chance means, affect the outcome of a simulated golf shot.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a golf simulation game comprises a set of hole cards. Each hole card depicts a topographical layout of an individual hole, and each hole card has a plurality of different result zones. Each result zone corresponds to a possible outcome that corresponds to a simulated golf ball location after a player""s simulated golf shot. The game also includes a set of stroke cards. Each stroke card-corresponds to a particular result zone of an individual hole and has a plurality of different sets of outcomes for any given simulated golf shot. A chance means is provided for determining which outcome of the plurality of different sets of outcomes is obtained after the player""s simulated golf shot.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of playing a golf simulation game comprises a step of providing a set of hole cards. Each hole card depicts a topographical layout of an individual hole and each hole card has a plurality of different result zones. Each result zone corresponds to a possible outcome corresponding to a simulated golf ball location after a player""s simulated golf shot. The method further includes steps of: providing a set of stroke cards, each stroke card corresponding to a particular result zone of an individual hole and having a plurality of different sets of outcomes for any given simulated golf shot; providing chance means to generate a numerical value; setting up the simulated golf shot by selecting a result line defining one of the plurality of different sets of outcomes from the stroke card that corresponds to the player""s current golf ball location; and executing the simulated golf shot by activating a chance means in order to generate a numerical value corresponding to one of the outcomes from the selected result line.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of playing a golf simulation game comprises the steps of: providing a set of hole cards, each hole card depicting a topographical layout of an individual hole and each hole card having a plurality of different result zones, each result zone corresponding to a possible outcome corresponding to a simulated golf ball location after a player""s simulated golf shot; providing a set of stroke cards, each stroke card corresponding to a particular result zone of an individual hole and having a plurality of different sets of outcomes for any given simulated golf shot; providing chance means to generate a numerical value; setting up the simulated golf shot by selecting both a numerical range and a result line defining one of the plurality of different sets of outcomes from the stroke card that corresponds to the player""s current golf ball location; and executing the simulated golf shot by activating a chance means up to four times in order to generate a numerical value within the selected numerical range